


The Maiden and the Wolf

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Little Red Riding Hood AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison visit to her grandfather doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. a fairytale au // or just medieval times au + Allison/Malia (+Little Red Riding Hood) for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Allison’s cloak fluttered behind her in the wind as she made her way down the dirt path. She pulled the red fabric closer to her body, protecting herself against the cold. Her long skirt dragged against the ground, no doubt picking up dirt she’d have to wash out later.

Allison glanced up at the sky, which was quickly getting darker. Why had she spent so much time in the village? Everyone knew the forest was dangerous at night.

It wasn’t that Allison couldn’t handle herself. She was a perfectly capable young woman, more capable than most. But that didn’t make her feel any more at ease.

She’d heard lots of things about the forest when she talked to the locals, how it was full of mysterious beasts that were unlike anything you’d seen, how sometimes people went in at night and never came out.

People disagreed about what exactly was in the forest. Some said there was a rabid pack of wolves. Others claimed it was a werewolf. Still others said the creatures in the woods were from another land.

No matter the story, everyone agreed on one thing: no one should go in the forest at night.

If only Allison had spent less time listening to the gossip, and more time on the road.

A particularly harsh wind blew Allison’s hood off her head, and she tugged it back on.

It didn’t help that this was unfamiliar terrain. Allison had never walked this path on her own before. The last time she had visited her grandfather, her father had been with her, and she had been much too young to remember anything. So now she had nothing to rely on but a crudely drawn map and a distant memory.

It was odd her grandfather had asked to see her in the first place. Usually he kept to himself. Apparently he was some sort of great hunter, keeping the creatures lurking in the woods at bay. He had called upon Allison to visit him after hearing of her deeds saving her own village from a rampant wolf. Her dad said he wanted to train her.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Allison finally reached the cottage.

She ran the last stretch of path, unnerved by the noises all around her. She would be happy to be inside the cottage and with another human.

Allison knocked on the wooden door. She waited a few minutes, but heard nothing. She knocked on the door again.

After still receiving no answer, Allison tried the knob, and found that she could open the door.

Allison instantly went on high alert. Her grandfather didn’t seem like the kind of man to leave his door unlocked.

She drew her crossbow out from under her cloak, ready to fire.

“Grandpa?” Allison called, hoping for a response.

No voice called back, but she did hear a moan.

Allison followed the noise to a small room, and flung open the door, bow still at the ready.

It was a bedroom, probably her grandfather’s. Someone was lying in the bed, their body covered by the comforter. 

“Grandpa?” Allison asked, stepping closer.

There was another moan.

Allison looked closely, and noticed a hand dangling out the side of the covers. A hand that distinctly didn’t belong to her grandfather. A hand with claws extending from it.

Allison’s grip tightened on her bow, and she ripped back the covers. “Who are you?” She pointed her weapon at the figure on the bed, who the she now realized was a girl. A girl with claws and pointy teeth.

The girl groaned. “Help.”

“Who are you?” Allison pressed. “Why are you in my grandfather’s house?”

“Because your grandfather’s a dick.” The girl moaned. “Who shot me.”

“What are you?” Allison asked.

“I’m a werewolf.” The girl responded. “Has your psycho grandfather not given you the werewolves are real and we hunt them speech?”

“Where’ s my grandfather?”

“I don’t know. He chased me back here and shot me. But then I scratched him pretty good and he ran away. I’m sure he’ll be back to finish me off, but I can’t really travel in this state.”

Allison finally lowered her bow. Clearly this girl couldn’t hurt her. She examined the girl’s claws curiously. A werewolf. So the legends were true. “Why did my grandfather shoot you?”

“Wow, you really haven’t had the orientation. Your family hunts people, animals, like me.” The girl moaned again. “You can ask him about. For now can you let me die in peace?”

“You’re not going to die.” Allison said decisively. She didn’t know this girl, no werewolf, but she wasn’t going to let anyone die. “Where’s the injury?”

“I already took the arrow out.” The girl said, gesturing to a discarded bloody arrow on the floor. “But it was laced with wolfsbane. Which is like deadly poison for werewolves.” The girl pulled up her shirt to reveal a bloody wound in her stomach.

“Wolfsbane.” Allison repeated to herself. It sounded familiar. Allison racked her brain. A book. She had read about wolfsbane before, in an old book her father kept around. “I think I’ve heard of it. There’s a cure, right?”

“You burn it out.” The girl responded. “But I don’t really have something to-”

“My grandfather has to have something.” Allison interrupted. “Wait here.”

“Do I look like I’m planning on moving?”

Allison ignored her and began searching her grandfather’s room, opening drawer after drawer and checking every surface. He had to keep a lighter or something around here somewhere. 

“Any luck?” The girl prodded.

Allison shook her head. “I’m going to check the rest of the house.”

“Okay, I’ll still be here.” The girl joked as Allison ran out of the room.

Allison check the kitchen next, flinging open the cabinets. She found a lighter in one of the kitchen drawers, and pulled it out triumphantly. She flicked the switch to make sure it worked. A small flame appeared.

Allison ran back to the bedroom. “What do I do?”

“Hand it to me, I’ll do it.”

Allison glanced at the girl. She was shaking and covered in sweat- no way was she feeling up to this. “You’re dying. I’ll do it.”

“Fine.” The girl agreed. “I don’t know the exact details. Just put fire on the wound and we’ll see what happens.”

Allison raised her eyebrows. That sounded like a terrible idea. But she didn’t have a better one. “What’s your name?”

“Malia.” The girl responded.

Allison flicked on the lighter. “Well, Malia, you might want something to bite down on.”

 

“I like the cloak.” Malia commented, before biting into an apple. Her wound had been dealt with, and was now healing remarkably quickly.

Allison played with edges of her cloak. “Thanks.”

“So what now?” Malia asked. “I’m not dead, but your grandfather won’t be gone forever. Are you just going to let me run away?”

Allison shrugged. “I don’t think I could stop you.”

Malia nodded towards Allison’s crossbow, which was now lying on the kitchen table. “Maybe you could.”

“It’d be a close call.” Allison said. “What’s being a werewolf like?”

“It sucks sometimes.” Malia replied. “Dicks like your old man shoot at me. Other werewolves try and kill me sometimes. But it’s nice sometimes too. No one bugs you in the woods, and I can run fast, and deer taste good.”

“Hmm.” Allison said. 

“So can I go or are you going to shoot me?” Malia asked.

Allison thought about it for a moment. “What if I went with you?”

“To where?” 

Allison shrugged. “I’m supposed to be with my grandfather for a week, but I don’t really want to meet him. Take me with you instead. Into the woods. I can shoot your enemies for you.”

Malia took a second, but then responded. “Alright. But you have to catch your own dear.”

“Deal.”

 

Some people in the village claimed the forest was full of rabid animals. Others thought it there was a pack of werewolves roaming free. Still others thought it was filled with some sort of strange creatures from another world.

But the most popular story was by far that of the maiden and the wolf.

People claimed that a young maiden in a red cloak roamed the forest with her companion, a wolf. Some said the wolf transformed into a girl. Others said the two were lovers.

The story was passed from village to village. They said the maid and the wolf were protectors of the people, that they made the forest safe.

Some believed it, some didn’t.

After a few years, the tale made it to one particular tavern in one particular village, where a short haired brunette happened to be sitting.

“And then she killed the beast with her sword.” The bartender finished up the story with a flourish, and was met with a few cheers.

“I thought it was a spear.” Someone cut in.

“What about the wolf?” Another patron shouted.

“Why does it matter? It’s baloney.” Complained a barmaid. 

The brunette, who had yet to say anything, suddenly spoke up. “It was a crossbow.” A few heads turned towards her. “And the wolf was there. They made out afterwards, actually.”

There were more murmurs of discontent, and people shouting out their opinions.

Malia stood up, and dropped a coin on the table, before walking out.

Let them argue about the legend. She had to go meet her girlfriend.


End file.
